cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mostly Harmless Alliance
category:Aqua team alliances category:Mostly Harmless Alliance Category:Alliances The Mostly Harmless Alliance was founded on Saturday, September 10th, 2006 by JimmyK, R11ch, and VinnyP. We currently have about 290 members in-game and have signed several Non-Aggression Pacts with other Alliances. The MHA prides itself on putting peace and diplomacy before war, and works diligently to improve and develop all nations within the Alliance. What's New 30/12/06: New MHA banner - once you go black... Non Aggression Pacts Section Updated. Now with flags! Current Senator's List New Don't Panic - Christmas Edition Find out more @ the MHA Forums - http://z6.invisionfree.com/MHA/ Current Non-Aggression & Friendship Pacts In the works: The Legion ACID USN FCC Current Senators of the MHA Arian GD Gamerz53 Johnson Yablecki Next Senate Election - End of April/Beginning if May The Charter of the Mostly Harmless Alliance Nos ago in licentia, Nos ago in vinum Section 0 SEX! ...now that got your attention: Section 1 Article 1: Government of the alliance The Government of said Alliance shall be divided into 3 levels: #The Executive: The Overseer For The Department Of Internal Affairs #*An elected official who shall preside over the day-to-day workings of the alliance. The Internal Overseer shall be allowed to overrule The Senate, but only in times of war, when decisions must be made quickly, with no time for debate, and strong leadership is needed. At all other times, (s)he has the power to veto any Senate proposal that has less than 4/5 of the Senator's approval. To clear that up, if there were 5 senators, a successful vote with 4 or 5 votes in favour (i.e. the maximum possible votes against the proposal being 1), then The Internal Overseer cannot veto it. Any dead-locks, and (s)he will cast the deciding vote. #*The Internal Overseer has the authority to preside over the bankers and any lesser Government officials, appointing or removing them as (s)he pleases. In the case of bankers, if the Internal Overseer does not feel (s)he is needed, then (s)he can appoint a Head Banker to delegate the affairs of the bank. #The Legislature: The Senate #*The Senate will consist of 5 Senators. A thread will be opened in the Populace every month for members to put their name forwards to become a senator. However they must receive a vouche from 2 members of the MHA. A list will then be compiled with the potential Senator candidates. If too many apply then a questionnaire will be sent out to each of the applicants to try to wittle down the number of applicants. #*Potenetial senators will also be allowed to write a short speech for why they shoudl be elected into power. Once this has been done a list of 15 possible senators will be posted in the Populace and other members will be allowed to vote for their 5 chosen senators. The Senators with the most voted shall be moved into office. #*Rules: #*# Members must have served the MHA for at least 28 days. #*# Bribing is not allowed, I'm being serious here no offering younger nations aid to vote for you. #*# The Vote is final, it doesn't matter if you lose by 1 or 100 you still lose. End of discussion. #*# Any senators leaving for vacation must state, and thier positions will be temporarily handed over to a 6th candidate. #The Judicial: #*In the case of trials, 3 Senators shall be appointed by The Internal Overseer to decide on the guilt of the accused. {lawyers?} Article 2: Armed Forces of the Alliance The Military of this Alliance is also divided up into 3 levels: #The Overseer For The Department Of External Affairs #*An elected official who shall preside over the alliance's operations with regard to affairs affecting those outside the alliance. The External Overseer shall be able to organise the diplomats as (s)he pleases. If (s)he does not feel (s)he is needed, then a Chief Diplomat may be appointed as a replacement to preside over the diplomatic headquarters. The External Overseer heads the Military force of the alliance, (s)he may appoint or remove Legion Commanders at will. The External Overseer is not, however, involved heavily in the Government, (s)he will have the voting power of a regular Senator. #Legion Commanders #*In the populace at the end of each month a new thread should be created. In this thread people would apply to become a legion commander. They would post their name forwards. Each of the applicants would be pm'ed a Questionnaire asking various questions about various situations and what they would do in each case. After that the senate would review the answers of each of the candidates and they would select members to become commanders. Existing Legion Commanders would have to reapply for the position of Commander just like everyone else. #*However there are terms for Legion Commanders which they must fulfill before they are able to apply for a position. #*#A member must have served the order for at least 28 days before they apply for the position of Legion Commander. #*#Members applying to command Legions must have over 1500 Nation Strength. Commanders of the most popular Legions i.e. Legions with the most members must have over 3000 Nation Strength. #*#The Decision of the Senate is final, no buts or if's thats it, The Senate makes the final Decision. #Court Martial: {haven't decided whether this is necessary or not}, will result in a Legion Commander being stripped of his title, or possibly an embargo on aid to a guilty regular member. {lawyers?} Article 3: Checks and Balances on those in power Checks and Balances * It should be pointed out that neither Overseer may remove Senators from power. * For reasons that are obvious, neither Overseer may take part in The Senate if the vote concerns either of them. No vetoing or voting by either Overseer will be allowed in such cases. * A Senator may call for a vote with regards to whether or not an act by an Overseer was acceptable or not. If more than 2/3 of The Senate votes against the act, then the Overseer will be forced to undo said act. * A Senator may call for a vote on whether or not the Overseer should be allowed to continue in his/her position, if (s)he has done something that has been found unacceptable by The Senator. If more than half of The Senate vote against an Overseer, then a public referendum will be held (i.e. anyone can vote), if the majority of the population vote against the Overseer, then (s)he is stripped of the title, and a vote for a replacement will take place. If the majority of the public vote in favour of the Overseer, then no change will take place, and the Overseer may not be challenged again by the same Senator for another two weeks. A different Senator may re-address the issue and call another vote after only one week. Article 4: Other positions in the Alliance Diplomats Diplomats should follow the same ruling as the Legion Commanders. They will apply on a thread in the Populace for the position of a Diplomat, even existing Diplomats. Here they will state their name and an Alliance which they would prefer to be assigned to. Once again they will be Pm'ed a questionnaire asking various questions on matters which diplomats would be required to deal with. The Senate would once again decide on who is suitable for which alliance. But there are terms which must be adhered to: # Any applying member must have been a member of the MHA for at least 28 days. # The Senates decision is final Bankers There are not a huge amount of bankers needed, and, as such, these will be dealt with on a case-by-case basis. Section 2 When you join our Alliance, we don't expect you to wear a formal suit in front of the computer, but we do expect you tbc Our main policies *No first strike, we, as an alliance, agree we will only attack unless struck first. *Help each other out, cos that's like... what it's all about *Don't eat shredded wheat :By JimmyK, with additional articles by VinnyP The MHA Newsletter DON'T PANIC! Season's Greetings & All That Stuff. This month's edition of Don't Panic! has been brought forward to coincide with the celebration of Christmas (or whatever holiday you're celebrating at the moment) and to help ease current tensions. Frankly, y'all aren't drinking enough nog to be happy. So take your finger off the big red button, grab a glass or twelve, and take a moment to relax. Because hey, nothing's really as bad as it seems. And here are our reasons why.... Reason Not to Panic #1 – Santa's NPO Bias is OK. It was with shock that the MHA discovered a startling fact about beloved gift-giver Santa Clause. As the below surveillance photographs will prove, it seems that "good old" St. Nick won't exactly spread good cheer to all of us this Christrmas... Note the Red uniform that Santa is wearing in every photo. This is proof that Santa Clause is in fact from the New Pacific Order. This is why the NPO's presents are always better than ours. Like last year, I wanted a 10-speed bike but did I get it? No, I got Malibu Barbie. But who do I see cruising around the block with their new 10-speeds the very next day? Yep - the NPO. Santa should be ashamed. All charges against Santa were later dropped, however, after several Elves from the workshop signed a MDP with the Easter Bunny to keep Santa in-line. It was known as the Chocolate Legolas Treaty. However, the MHA still has sufficient reason to believe that the Tooth Fairy may in fact be working for LUE... Reason Not to Panic #2 – Traitors Never Prosper. It is with actual serious regret that we report 3 members from our Alliance decided to betray us and, in addition, rig the December Senate vote. While their nations were being pounding into dust, it became clear that the scumbags had used fake accounts on the MHA's forums and to gain votes for the Senate. After several racist remarks from the MHAters, they (and their puppets) were promptly banned from our site altogether. Their excuse? They had gotten bored... And now they're dust Reason Not to Panic #3 – Peace & Friendship Exists It is with great pleasure now that we can confirm the MHA has been making more friends with you sexy Alliances out there. We are currently in talks with the Legion, AiD, and ACID in regards to Non-Aggression Pacts. It is likely these pacts will be passed shortly - so stay tuned for those announcements. As our Alliance grows I’m sure many more pacts and NAP’s will be signed because hey, it’s good to have friends. If you're an Alliance diplomat, feel free to stop by our forum and sign up! Reason Not to Panic #4 - Coming Soon... The MHA-Team Interviews - an insight into the views and people behind the MHA, disguised under a facade of an 80's tv show parody. If you have a problem, if no one else can help, and if you can find them, maybe you can hire... Umm somebody else. The first interviews will be from our Founders, JimmyK and Vinny. But we'll also be featuring other regular MHA members, so stay tuned for that. Here's a sneak peak of our chat with MHA founder and all-round nice guy Vinny P... What kind of members are you looking for? VinnyP: We want all kind of members, we don't care about government position, or team colour, the more the merrier. We want people with a sense of humour and who are going to have an active role in the alliance as this is an alliance by the people for the people. We're a Neutral Alliance - what was your reason behind this? Again it goes back to alliance politics, mainly the MDP web. I didn't like the idea of being drawn into some-one elses war. As ti was one of the reasons the great war spiralled out of control. For this reason we've decided to stay neutral and not bother with MDP's. We decided that if a war is going on the Senate shall decide which side we shall go on or whether we should stay neutral after listening to the populace. Stay tuned for the full-length chat with Vinny P and our other Founder Jimmy in the coming weeks. And Now Announcing... This month, the Don't Panic! award goes to all of those members who are beating up the MHAters - the traitors. You guys have shown that a few people's act of selfish stupidity will not stop the MHA from existing. If anything, we have grown from the experience. So to those showing their loyalty and MHA Pride, this award is for you! Final Reason Not to Panic - A Pre-Emptive Neutrality Statement The MHA is neutral. We like the peace - it's quiet. No noisy nukes going off when you're about to make a witty remark. We know things are intense right now, or at least more so than usual, but we're not panicking. We extend our wishes to the wider cyberverse that everyone keep peace and diplomacy in mind - for the sake of the poor GRL and your member nations. And we'd like to invite you chill out in our forum anytime. Aren't we nice. Editor: Working_Class_Ruler Contributions: WCR, Douglas Adams. Images by WCR, Rich. Inquiries:Contact the MHA Forums http://z6.invisionfree.com/MHA/ Watch this space for the next edition of the MHA Official Newsletter “Don’t Panic!” MHA and the Third Great War The MHA Declares War The Mostly Harmless Alliance, in accordance with its Mutual Defense Pact with the New Pacific Order, declared war on The Legion on March 22nd 2007, for its declaration of war against The Initiative. The Mostly Harmless Alliance stated it would honor all of their NAPs especially with CDS, LoSS, ODN and NAAC, so far neither side has violated their end of the treaty. Current State of the MHA/Legion War So far in the war, the MHA has grown roughly 100k Nation Strength since the start of the war, lost 30 members and taken 7 nations as POWs http://www.cybernations.net/stats_alliance_stats_custom.asp?Alliance=MHA%3DPOW&input1=MHA-POW. Become a member of the MHA Today! Joining up is easy. Either use the Sign Up http://s15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=22606 thread in the Cybernations Forum or go to our Forum http://z6.invisionfree.com/MHA/index.php and post in the Gates of Entry thread.